


Ashtanga Yoga Love

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Barista Blaine Anderson, Fluff, M/M, Mercedes plays matchmaker, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*AU where kurt falls in love with the instructor from those youtube yoga vids*<br/> mercedes: i thought you planned to do yoga in the morning only?<br/>kurt: y-yEAH but blaine just put up this really important afternoon yoga session and i just have SO much to do this evening! i need to relax first that’s all!!!<br/>mercedes: <br/>http://31.media.tumblr.com/20f465ec34be41664a099fa381298913/tumblr_inline_nt37y4iCLz1qalwhh_500.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashtanga Yoga Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea posted by tacogrande on Tumblr ^^

Kurt sticks to his routine. It’s not easy to stay fit when you live in New York, but Kurt has a technique.

He only splurges on pizza and cheesecake once a week--except during finals time, he’s not a brute--and he works out every other morning.

Jazzercise, push-ups, it’s all very good, but he can tell that his body is not evenly working out.

And that’s when he turns to yoga--ashtanga yoga, to be more accurate, and Kurt is pretty sure that he has gone through all the Youtube channels to train with, until he finds a little gem.

Blaine’s Ashtanga Demo channel.

And his fascination for these videos is part admiration for the man’s flexibility and talent at moving from one pose to the other, and part admiration for the man’s body.

Because seriously, that man’s, this … Blaine’s ass and thighs and shoulders …

Drool-worthy.

Kurt manages to focus--God knows that he could break or pull something if he let himself be distracted during a pose--but he can admit, if only to himself, that he does spend an awful lot of time just … watching the videos.

For the fun of it. 

Because Blaine is a ball of positivity who doesn’t take yoga too seriously, fully aware that his viewers want that health in their lives without needing to relate to the spirituality linked to yoga. He’s always telling him (telling all his viewers, really, but Kurt likes to think that it’s just for him) to take his time, find his center.

_“Give yourself permission to be … still.”_

For the visual pleasure of it.

Because Blaine in stillness, focusing on his heartbeat, on his reality--every now and then there is just the fluffy tail of a cat passing on the margin of the video, it always makes Kurt laugh and more relax before attacking the practice--, gathering his energy with a sleepy smile, it’s really a thing of beauty. When Kurt is sleepy enough, he can imagine that this is his daily life, his domestic life with his partner, a partner that, even in fantasies, looks more and more like the cutie in grey shorts and tank top.

Unfortunately, he’s not as subtle as he thought.

“I thought you were only doing yoga in the morning.”

Kurt looks up from his screen to stare at Mercedes.

His roommate is giving him one of the most judgmental looks ever, and truth be told, he can’t exactly blame her: he’s in his shorts and tank top, sitting cross-legged on his bed with his laptop in front of him, and it’s the middle of the afternoon.

But Blaine just posted a video, and like a bad addict, Kurt couldn’t resist the pull of the notification.

“Y-yeah,” he starts answering, standing up and haphazardly stretching. “But the instructor has put up a, a, new video, explaining that, uh,”  _shit he’s losing his footing here, why can’t the floor swallow him now_ , “uh, that it’s good to practice some poses in the afternoon to, um keep the energy … flowing?” He’s lying through his teeth and Mercedes is not buying it. He wouldn’t buy it. Hell, Blaine probably knows Kurt is lying and is not buying it, wherever he is. But he’s in for it now. “And I have so much to do later today, I need all of my energy, ya know?”

Mercedes frowns at him, mouth twisted into a doubtful turn and she crosses her arms over her chest. “Uh-huh.”

God, he can’t lie to her. “I just wanted to stare at him, okay?” he whines, turning the laptop towards Mercedes. “Look at him, he’s just so … unf!”

Mercedes leans towards the screen and her eyes widen. “Oh my.”

“i know right.”

“Oooh,” she continues, tilting her head to the side, and Kurt can almost guess what [pose](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f7/09/91/f70991452112061eb28adda274b4e84d.jpg) Blaine is going through.

“Alright,” he grumbles, “may I remind you that you’re already taken?”

Mercedes starts giggling. “Oh, I wouldn’t be so quick to bite my head off if I were you.”

Kurt raises one eyebrow at her. “And why not?”

“Because I can introduce you to your …  _Boo-Boo Bear_.”

“Uh?”

“Your  _Yogi cub_ , you lump.”

“I got the reference, thank you,” Kurt snaps at her, “but what do you mean, introducing?”

Mercedes gently closes the laptop and sits on the bed. “It just so happens that I know where you could meet that cute little piece of athletic ass.”

“‘Cedes, do not toy with me.”

“Be nice and I’ll show you the way to illumination.”

“My bestest, most beautiful friend!”

“Go on.”

“You are the most talented, awesomest …”

“You’re overdoing it babe.”

“If I had to go straight for a woman--”

“Oh my God, Kurt, stop, okay!”

\---

Blaine thinks that he has found a balance.

Between his job as a barista, his studies, his friends and his YouTube channel that gives him the time and the space for his work out, he is at peace, happy and fulfilled.

_Well_.

There is one thing missing in his life, but it's not something he absolutely needs.

He is single, sure, but he has faith--if he is to find love, where else than in New York could he do it?

"Hello Blaine!"

Blaine smiles at his next customer, his favorite Tuesday afternoon customer. "Hello Mercedes," he replies enthusiastically. "Your usual?"

"Yes please, you're a doll," she says coquettishly, "and my friend will have--"

"Your friend?"

Mercedes looks over her shoulder and sighs. "Be right back," she tells Blaine between gritted teeth, rolling her eyes before exiting the café.

Blaine starts working on her order--it’s a complex one, and he wants to make her happy--but he keeps an eye on her.

Mercedes is talking animatedly to someone Blaine cannot see (except that they are wearing a radiant green coat), and returns by pulling them--a man, it appears, and  _what a man_ , Blaine might add--with a frown on her face.

"My friend here will have a mocha," Mercedes says with a forced smile. "And he’s a big fan of your meditative prowess, aren’t you, Kurt ?"

Mercedes practically slams the man into the counter and he looks up with red high on his cheeks.

Blaine can feel his face heating up too as he hands her her drink before turning to his ... admirer, apparently. "Do you--do you want whipped cream?"

The man leans his chin in his palm to look at him with a bemused smile. "And skimmed milk," Kurt replies.

"Of course," Blaine says with a replying crooked smile, "better for the balance of the chis."

At that, Kurt straightens up and taps his fingers on the counter, a nervous gesture that tugs at Blaine’s protective instincts.

"Yeah, um, about that ...," Kurt starts, keeping his eyes on the biscottis near the till, "Mercedes may not be completely wrong ..."

"Do you mean that she was right?" Blaine asks, a smile tickling his lips as he pushes the cup towards Kurt. "You are a fan of my channel?"

"Perhaps," Kurt replies, flush darkening across his face. "I'll just show myself out to keep the Creepometer on low."

Blaine laughs and makes a dismissive gesture. "The Creepometer is out of order," he says, "it's nice to know that my videos reach people who need it."

"Oh yes it reached me, definitely," Kurt babbles, "I never miss one of your workouts."

"I can tell," Blaine says before he can stop himself. "I mean ..."

"Don't bother," Kurt says, mirroring Blaine's earlier gesture, "it's nice to know that my efforts are appreciated."

"Oh yes, definitely," Blaine comments with what must look like a silly smile.

"Would you--" Kurt starts and Blaine focuses on wiping the counter to keep himself from doing something stupid. "Would you like to ...  _practice_ , with me?"

Visions of Kurt in yoga pants, following his instructions, bowing his back and saluting the Sun ... fill Blaine’s brain and he's momentarily dizzy with it.

"Y-yeah," he says, slowly blinking, "that sounds n-nice."

Kurt's smile seemingly brightens the room and Blaine can't help but return it.

\---

A couple of months later

> YouTube channel "[Blaine and Kurt’s Ashtanga Duo Demo](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d9/54/5b/d9545ba783b456f9bfe655b72bc3e4ee.jpg)" has posted a new [video](https://youtu.be/vl90BceStfs?t=3m16s)

##  _Engaging in Yoga - Ashtanga proposal_

>> Comments

TheOneandOnlyMercedes : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TheOneandOnlyMercedes : You’re Welcome!! <3


End file.
